Discovering the Past
by ileighann007
Summary: Rose and the Gang are summoned to read the vampire academy series. In my story Rose believes Adrian when he tells her she ruins life and she has pushed everyone away. This takes place 5 weeks after the coronation. Not only will the past be shown in the books but also by mysterious packages that arrive throughout. Many interesting questions will be answered. R&R please
1. The Mystery Begins

I ruin lives. I ruin lives. I ruin lives. That is all that has been going through my head for the past 5 weeks. It has been 5 week since the coronation. 5 weeks since Dimitri finally fully forgave himself. 5 weeks since Adrian had told me the harsh truth that I ruin lives. Most importantly it has been 5 weeks since I pushed everyone in my live away to protect them. Lissa, Dimitri and even Christian have tried to convince me that I don't ruin lives—that I don't hurt the people I love—but I cannot believe that. Not when I remember the conviction and hatred in Adrian's words and actions.

_Dimitri and I walk back to our room after the coronation in blissful silence. I am still going over the conversation that Adrian and I had about "collateral damage" I cause. I know that Dimitri told me this morning that I could never ruin lives and that I can't fix everything. Even though I want to believe him a part of me says he is not being completely honest with me. He had never given me a reason to doubt him. _

_I am brought from my awful thoughts by a familiar face. One that wasn't so friendly last time I saw it. Adrian stood there leaning up against the wall next to my door. I looked from Adrian back to Dimitri. Dimitri had his guardian mask firmly in place but I could see the sadness for what we had done to Adrian. Adrian on the other hand had no such composure. He had a look of pure hatred on his face. Even though Dimitri was standing right beside me I could tell that his hatred was directed solely at me. The look on his face sent chills down my spine._

_"Hello Lord Ivashkov" I say putting my own guardian mask in place. I can feel Dimitri's questioning gaze beside me. I never use titles, especially with my friends._

_"Can I speak to her alone?" Adrian asks Dimitri. I lock eyes with Dimitri letting him know it is ok. Without a word Dimitri turns and walks away leaving me with the wrath of Adrian bearing down on me._

_"So…" I say tentatively. Wonder what he could possibly have to say after the last bitch out session._

_"I've thought about what you said Guardian Hathaway." He spat. "I have to say I don't believe I am the one who is wrong. You really do ruin lives. Have you seen Jill? I have, her aura shows that she is scared and sad. Have you done anything to help her or have you just left her on her own? What about that Alchemist girl? Do you even know what happened to her? Do you even care? The list goes on and on. Broken and destroyed lives you leave in your wake. Don't believe me? Look around." _

_He turned and walked away leaving me to replay the words over in my mind. For the rest of the day I walked around court, always staying in the shadows. I observed my friends and family. I didn't know what to believe. So, I went to Hans to ask about Sydney._

_"Guardian Croft, can I ask you a question about the Alchemist?" He hesitantly nods. "What happened to Sydney? I mean what will the Alchemist do about her helping me?"_

_"Rose," he sighed "Ms. Sage will, most likely, be sent to a 'Reeducation Center'. Why?"_

_"What's that?" I gasped. Was she in trouble or hurting because of me? Hans looks sad. He actually looked sad. That did not bode well for her._

_"It's not good." He said. I get up to leave feeling even worse than when I talked to Adrian. I muttered my thanks and walked back to my room._

I replay the memory over and over trying to not think of everyone I have hurt. My life has become all about training and guarding. Other than that I stay in my room where I cannot hurt anyone else. This morning I lay in my bed thinking about my friends and family—all the people I love—and then it happened. Nausea shot through me sending me running to the bathroom and emptying the contents of my stomach. For the past three days I have stayed in my room sleeping whenever and wherever possible. I have been so sick. I have thrown up everything that I have tried to eat or drink. I cannot even keep down water. After I am done retching I rinse my mouth out and brush my teeth. As I am walking back to my bed there is a knock at the door.

I am off duty and sick so, whoever has enough balls to disturb me had better be fast enough to outrun me. I jerk open the door to find that there is no one there. I look around thinking that this was some kind of joke but when I don't see anyone or anything out of the ordinary I move to close the door. As I grab the door my eyes scan down to the floor where I see an envelope with my name on it. Picking up the letter I close the door and return to my bed. I carefully open the letter and read the contents wearily.

_Dear Rosemarie Hathaway,_

_It is imperative that you do exactly as I instruct. You are to report to Conference Suite 142 in the West Wing of the Palace in one hour. Here you will discover things about your life and things will be revealed about those that you love. I know that at this time in your life you think that all you do is hurt people. But that my dear is not true. It is vital that you learn this. I believe that the quest you are to experience in Conference Suite 142 will help you to discover that. I curiosity will help persuade you to go on this quest but I have one more think that you need to keep in mind during this time… Expect the Unexpected. Good Luck Rosemarie._

I sit there and reread the letter two more times trying to make since of it. I realize that whoever sent this to me got one thing right the curiosity will make me go. Begrudgingly, I get off my bed and get ready to head over to Conference Suite 142. I walk through the halls coming closer and closer to my "quest" and I cannot help but feel a little bit scared. When I get to the room I hear voices on the other side of the door. Voices that almost make me want to turn and run. But I can't I need to do this. Taking a deep breath I open the door.

I am met with so many familiar faces. Lissa, Dimitri, My Parents, Christian, All of the Belikov women, Jill, Eddie, Mia, Sydney, Mikhail, Sonya Karp, Oksana, Mark, Alberta, and Adrian. My eyes scan over the room but as I get to Adrian tears spring to my eyes and my stomach turn sending me running to the bathroom to yet again empty its contents. Leaning back against the wall I hear a knocking at the door.

"Rose? Are you alright?" said Lissa sound quite concerned.

"I'm fine" I reply trying to stop the tears. "I will be out in a minute."

Sitting back against the wall I pull my knees up to my chest. How am I going to face them? How can I face all the people I love? All the people I hurt? After collecting myself and freshening up I take a deep breath. I walk back into the room where everyone else waits for me. I sit down as far away from everyone else as possible. The room is filled with awkward silence. I almost want to just run from here and never look back. That is until Eddie picks up an envelope up off the coffee table and hands it to me. I open it just as cautiously as I did the first note. However this time I read the note aloud.

_Dear Friends,_

_ With the arrival of this letter the door to this Suite has been locked. You are all to remain here until the task at hand is complete. In the box that arrived with this letter are six books: Vampire Academy, Frostbite, Shadow Kissed, Blood Promise, Spirit Bound, and Last Sacrifice. These books are to be read in that order from start to finish without skipping anything. Please note that after reading these books all will be revealed. Throughout the process you will also be receiving addition surprises that are meant to help clear up and questions you may have. These will help all in this room to become closer and more importantly to forgive each other as well as yourselves. Good Luck Friends._

"That's it no signature." I add still looking down and not meeting anyone's eyes.

"So, since we are stuck here until we are done we should get started." My mother commented in her take charge manner before adding "Who would like to read first?" Pulling the first book out of the box I am shocked to see that there is a picture of me on the cover.

"Well" I sigh. "Since I am on the cover the least I can do is read the back." I try to put as much Rose bravado in as I can to hide my unease. Taking my seat once again as far away from other as possible I cleared my throat to read the summary on the back of the book. My eyes go wide as I start to read.

**Lissa Dragomir is a Moroi princess **

"Wait. What?" squeaked Lissa "this book is about me?" I look up and catch her gaze. I am worried but for some reason my emotions feel amplified.

**a mortal vampire with a rare gift for harnessing the earth's magic. She must be protected at all times from Strigoi; the fiercest vampires—the ones who never die. **

"You know we already know all this" Christian commented. I didn't look up. I didn't comment. I just continued to read.

**The powerful blend of human and vampire blood that flows through Rose Hathaway, Lissa's best friend, makes her a Dhampir. Rose is dedicated to a dangerous life of protecting Lissa from the Strigoi, who are hell-bent on making Lissa one of them.**

"Over my dead body" I blurt out without thinking. I feel a few people around the room cringe but no comments are made.

**After two years of freedom, Rose and Lissa are caught and dragged back to St. Vladimir's Academy, a school for vampire royalty **

"It's not just for royalty!" Mia exclaimed.

**and their guardians-to-be, hidden in the deep forests of Montana. But inside the iron gates, life is even more fraught with danger… and the Strigoi are always close by.**

"Why do I get the feeling we are all going to hate these books?" Eddie muttered.

**Rose and Lissa must navigate their dangerous world; confront the temptations of forbidden love**

I smiled a sad smile thinking of Dimitri.

**and never once let their guard down, lest the evil undead make Lissa one of them forever…**

A collective shutter went through the room. I sit flipping the book over and over in my hands looking at—or rather studying—both the cover picture and the back of the book. I was pulled from my examination of the book by a gentle deeply accented voice.

"What is it Roza? What's wrong?" Hearing that nickname was bitter sweet. I looked up to meet the eyes of the woman who treated me like a daughter. The woman I left without even saying goodbye. Olena's concerned eyes bore into me. I showed her and the others the cover of the book.

"This picture, it was taken when I was 17" I whisper. "Lissa and I had our housemate, Jeremy; take a few pictures of us one day. No one could have had it. We didn't even have copies of them when the Guardians came for us." The silence in the room was thick and heavy. Clearing her throat my mother once again took charge.

"Alright then, hand me the book. I will start."


	2. The Mysterious Illness

She flipped to the correct page and announced "Chapter One."

**I FELT HER FEAR BEFORE I heard her screams.**

"Shit this is so not happening." I groan.

"What is it kiz?" Abe asked. I looked up to meet several confused looks that matched the one my father was giving me at this exact moment.

"It is written in my point of view!" I exclaimed exasperatedly. This was met with a few smirks and giggles but I refused to listen to any snide comments so I tell my mother to continued reading.

**Her nightmare pulsed into me, shaking me out of my own dream, which had had something to do with a beach and some hot guy rubbing suntan oil on me. **

"That is so you Rose." Lissa giggled.

"Really Rose?" My mother asked. To which I just hang my head. This is so unlike me. Usually I would have a snarky comeback or comment but I don't. I don't seem to have the want or will to. I feel so tired. I pull my knees up to my chest, curling into a ball and laying my head down on my knees.

**Images—hers, not mine— tumbled through my mind: fire and blood, the smell of smoke, the twisted metal of a car. **

And with that I am sent running to the bathroom again to empty the contents of my stomach. Only this time there is nothing in it. I sit on the floor in front of the toilet dry heaving as tears stream down my face. Large warm hands pull my hair back out of my face and rub circles on my back. He hums gently to me and waits for the heaving to subside. As they do I lean back into him and sob.

"Make it stop!" I cry "Please Baba! Make it stop!" he rocked me gently holding me until my sobs slowed and eventually stopped. He picks me up, cradling me in his arms, as he takes me to the sink to help be rinse out my mouth. Then he carries me back out into the room. He sits down on the couch next to my mom and I stay in his lap with my head tucked into the crook of his neck.

"Rose what's wrong?" concern laces my mother's voice. "Abe she is paler than you."

"Roza how long have you been sick?" Olena asks as she comes over, feels my forehead, and takes my pulse. Replying is not within my abilities at the moment. All I want to do is sleep. A flurry of activity erupts throughout the room. People are rushing around mostly taking orders from either Olena or Abe. Everything seems so chaotic. There is a knock on the door just before the black abyss of unconsciousness swallows me.

* * *

"She has been out for two hours Olena! Please tell me she is going to be ok."

"Mr. Mazur, she is severely dehydrated. I do not know what is causing this but the I.V. will counteract it."

"I still don't understand why Ms. Karp and Oksana won't let me heal her. It doesn't make any since."

"You're Majesty; Rose would not want you to heal her."

"Also, Sonya and I believe that this is not something that can be healed by magic."

"The more important questions are who locked us in here and how did they know Rose was sick and would need the I.V." I couldn't tell who it was that said that. A moment of silence followed the comment. It was time to make my presents known but, God it was so hard. I open my eyes and groan.

"What happened?" So many concerned faces turn to me as I speak. I try to sit up but Olena and Janine are at my side in a second pushing me back down.

"Rosemarie you need to relax." Janine said. "You're very—"

"Dehydrated yeah I know." I finish. This was met with a few confused faces. "I'm fine. I feel much better." I lied. Don't get me wrong I was feeling a little bit better but not by much.

"Roza…" Dimitri warned. I knew he could tell I was lying so I quickly cut him off too.

"Look I promise to take it easy but we need to keep reading so we can get out of here." This sickness sucked badly enough without everyone obsessing about it.

"Are you sure Rosemarie?" My mother sounded a little weary. I just nodded and told her to continue reading. I wanted to focus on these books rather than what is going on with me.

**The pictures wrapped around me, suffocating me, until some rational part of my brain reminded me that this wasn't ****_my _****dream. I woke up, strands of long, dark hair sticking to my forehead. **

"You have a very descriptive mind Rose." Mia said. "It makes me wonder how you will describe me." I can't help but smile at this remembering how I first described her.

**Lissa lay in her bed, thrashing and screaming. I bolted out of mine; quickly crossing the few feet that separated us. **

**"Liss," I said, shaking her. "Liss, wake up." Her screams dropped off, replaced by soft whimpers. **

**"Andre," she moaned."Oh God." I helped her sit up. **

**"Liss, you aren't there anymore. Wake up." After a few moments, her eyes fluttered open, and in the dim lighting, I could see a flicker of consciousness start to take over. Her frantic breathing slowed, and she leaned into me, resting her head against my shoulder. I put an arm around her and ran a hand over her hair.**

I look up to see a few shocked faces around the room. I throw my hands up exasperatedly.

"What? I can be nice you know." Just before my hands land back at my side Ms. Karp is at my side. She is holding my left wrist and looking really confused.

"Who gave you this bracelet Rose?"

"Um… Lissa… I think. It showed up in my room just before the coronation. Why?" Lissa is out of her seat and across the room in a flash. Now it is my turn to look confused? "What's going on?"

"Rose, I didn't give this to you. I have never seen this before." She looked quizzically between me and Ms. Karp. "More importantly, it is charmed with spirit." Lissa reached for the bracelet, removing it as quickly as possible. As the cool metal left my heated skin I immediately felt better. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. It was like a huge wait has been lifted off me. My nausea is still present as well as the guilt and sadness I have been feeling but not in the overwhelming force that they were before. I felt more like myself than I have since—well since I put the bracelet on.

"What the hell?" I scream. Ms. Karp and Lissa had taken the bracelet over to where Oksana and Adrian were. The four spirit users conversed quietly while I just became more frustrated and annoyed. "What kind of charm is that? Who sent it to me? Why?" I was getting worked up. I knew this was bad for me. Surprisingly, Yeva was the one to come comfort me. The woman I thought was so scary and evil back in Russia was soothing and comforting me. As my head lay in her lap she stroked my hair and hummed. I felt safe. It calmed me.

The air was thick with tension. What the hell was going on? After just 20 minutes of hushed conversation from the spirit users I was ready to scream. Even with Yeva calming me I wanted answers and was starting to get impatient. Dimitri and his ability to read me knew this so he broke the silence. I knew he would get me the answers I so desperately wanted.

"Oksana…." Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable. He switched to Russian. I don't know if this was to piss me off or not but it was working. Apparently my agitation was visible to everyone in the room.

"Roza, would you like something to eat?" Olena asked "It is almost lunch time so why don't I go ahead a make lunch while those four figure out what is going on with the bracelet." I think she was doing this to calm me. It worked because for the first time in three days food sounded really good. I nodded. Olena hurried off in the direction of what I could only guess was a kitchen with Christian—surprise, surprise—hot on her heals. I was left to wait. Wait for food and for answers. It feels like hours when the spirit user group finally comes over to me.

"I have never seen a charm like this." Oksana said "However, we have figured out what it does. It makes the wearer feel things more intensely."

"We think this is why you pushed everyone away after you first put it on" Lissa said looking extremely upset.

"And why your illness has been so extreme" added Ms. Karp who had a strange glint in her eye. Weird. "For now, that is all we know. Rose, we will figure out who did this and why. But, until we get out of here I suggest we put this." She said holding up the bracelet. "In a safe place and out of our minds." This seem very logical to me. It occurred to me afterward that Ms. Karp may have been using a little bit of compulsion on me. I was fixing to call her out on it when I heard the most wonderful phrase.

"Lunch is ready!" Olena called from the other room.

* * *

We settle back into the living room after lunch and everyone in the room is worried or mad to some degree. I know it is going to be my responsibility to lighten the mood and get everyone back to the task at hand. So, in true Rose Hathaway fashion I let the witty and inappropriate comments flow easily from my lips.

"Ok guys, now that my present self's drama has been fixed for the time being lets relive the crazy things I did in the past." I say flashing a mischievous smile. "Everyone here knows there are no shortages of crazy stunts when it comes to me." I put as much Rose attitude into my comment as possible. Some still didn't look convinced but I believe the only way to ease fears was to prove I was ok. I convinced everyone we should continue reading. Janine picked up the book and continued where we last left off.

**"It's okay," I told her gently. "Everything's okay."**

**"I had that dream."** **"Yeah. I know."**

**We sat like that for several minutes, not saying anything else. When I felt her emotions calm down, I leaned over to the nightstand between our beds and turned on the lamp. It glowed dimly, but neither of us really needed much to see by. Attracted by the light, our housemate's cat, Oscar, leapt up onto the sill of the open window He gave me a wide berth**

"Smart Cat" commented Christian. I glared which made a few people laugh.

**animals don't like dhampirs, for whatever reason—but jumped onto the bed and rubbed his head against Lissa, purring softly. Animals didn't have a problem with Moroi, and they all loved Lissa in particular. Smiling, she scratched his chin, and I felt her calm further.**

**"When did we last do a feeding?" **

"Rosemarie Hathaway! Please tell me this is not what I think it is!" exclaimed none other than my mother. I had a smartass remark on my lips when someone unexpected spoke up.

"She did what she had to do to keep her best friend alive. What did you expect her to do? What would you have done in the same situation?" Who knew that Christian Ozera would come to my defense? Let alone render my mother speechless. After a moment of thought and a nod of her head she continued reading. I was still too shocked at the whole situation to add anything.

**I asked, studying her face. Her fair skin was paler than usual. Dark circles hung under her eyes, and there was an air of frailty about her. School had been hectic this week, and I couldn't remember the last time I'd given her blood. "It's been like…more than two days, hasn't it? Three? Why didn't you say anything?"**

**She shrugged and wouldn't meet my eyes. "You were busy. I didn't want to—"**

"You were busy? With school?" questioned Alberta. She was trying to hold back laughter as were many others in the room.

"What?" I ask incredulously. "I liked school." I tried. I really tried to say that with a straight face. It didn't work. I burst into laughter which was soon followed by the laughter of many others in the room. Just like flipping a switch, all of the left over tension in the room disappeared.

**"Screw that," I said, shifting into a better position. No wonder she seemed so weak. Oscar, not wanting me any closer, leapt down and returned to the window, where he could watch at a safe distance. "Come on. Let's do this."**

**"Rose—"**

**"Come on. It'll make you feel better."**

"You know Little Dhampir," Adrian teased "that conversation sounded so dirty." The return of my nickname made me want to cry. I was so happy. I jumped up from my position and ran into Adrian's embrace. This was a little difficult because I had to deal with the stupid I.V. pole that no one would let me get rid of. "Rose, are you ok?" he asked clearly surprised by my actions. "I expected you to hit me not hug me."

"You're not mad at me anymore?" I choked out.

"I was being petty and selfish Little Dhampir. Besides…" he leaned down to whisper in my ear "I think I understand what you meant about true love. I also understand what you meant about my destiny." I smiled and kissed his cheek before returning to my seat. My mother looked from me to Adrian questioningly but I signaled for her to continue reading. She did.

**I tilted my head and tossed my hair back, baring my neck. I saw her hesitate, but the sight of my neck and what it offered proved too powerful. A hungry expression crossed her face, and her lips parted slightly, exposing the fangs she normally kept hidden while living among humans. Those fangs contrasted oddly with the rest of her features. With her pretty face and pale blond hair, she looked more like an angel than a vampire. **

"I agree" Christian beamed.

"Oh God, run for your lives!" exclaimed Eddie. "Christian agreed with Rose!" This sent almost everyone into a fit of giggles.

"Hey" Christian and I exclaimed together before I continued. "We usually agree when it comes to Lissa." Once everyone accepted the concession was made Janine continued as if nothing had been said.

**As her teeth neared my bare skin, I felt my heart race with a mix of fear and anticipation. I always hated feeling the latter, but it was nothing I could help, a weakness I couldn't shake.**

I shuddered at this but said nothing.

**Her fangs bit into me, hard, and I cried out at the brief flare of pain. Then it faded, replaced by a wonderful, golden joy that spread through my body. It was better than any of the times I'd been drunk or high. **

"WHAT?" My parents exclaimed. "You've been drunk and high?" I had to laugh at this.

"Ok first of all, dad you have seen me drunk. Secondly, yes I have been high. I was young and stupid just like I am sure you both were at one point or another." My mother turned her outrage on Abe.

"You have seen our daughter drunk?" she shrieked. I laughed as the big bad zmey flinched under her indignation. As he tried to explain away all of her anger I asked for something to drink which was immediately met with several people trying to help just to get away from my infamous parents fighting just in case it came to blows. Cowards.

When the argument was finally over and everyone was seated with their drinks my mother reluctantly continued reading.

**Better than sex**

Abe glared at me but, my mother smiled. That confused me until she read the rest of the sentence.

**or so I imagined, since I'd never done it. **

Cue the spit take from Adrian, Mia, Eddie, and Vika.

"You were a virgin!" they exclaimed in unison. Now, my father shared in Janine's smile.

**It was a blanket of pure, refined pleasure, wrapping me up and promising everything would be right in the world. On and on it went. The chemicals in her saliva triggered an endorphin rush, and I lost track of the world, lost track of who I was. Then, regretfully, it was over. It had taken less than a minute. **

"That is a lot of explanation for less than a minute" commented Karolina who had been quite up until now looking.

**She pulled back, wiping her hand across her lips as she studied me. **

**"You okay?" **

**"I…yeah" I lay back on the bed, dizzy from the blood loss. "I just need to sleep it off. I'm fine." **

"Clearly a sign you are not fine." Olena commented.

**Her pale, jade-green eyes watched me with concern. She stood up. **

**"I'm going to get you something to eat." My protests came awkwardly to my lips, and she left before I could get out a sentence. The buzz from her bite had lessened as soon as she broke the connection, but some of it still lingered in my veins, and I felt a goofy smile cross my lips. Turning my head, I glanced up at Oscar, still sitting in the window.**

**"You don't know what you're missing," I told him.**

"Um…Rose" Adrian began "I think we need to revisit the "am I crazy" conversation" I did the very mature thing and stuck out my tongue at him. He laughed.

**His attention was on something outside. Hunkering down into a crouch, he puffed out his jet-black fur. His tail started twitching. My smile faded, and I forced myself to sit up. The world spun, and I waited for it to right itself before trying to stand. When I managed it, the dizziness set in again and this time refused to leave. Still, I felt okay enough to stumble to the window and peer out with Oscar. He eyed me warily, scooted over a little, and then returned to whatever had held his attention.**

**A warm breeze—unseasonably warm for a Portland fall— played with my hair as I leaned out. The street was dark and relatively quiet. It was three in the morning, just about the only time a college campus settled down, at least somewhat. The house in which we'd rented a room for the past eight months sat on a residential street with old, mismatched houses. Across the road, a streetlight flickered, nearly ready to burn out. It still cast enough light for me to make out the shapes of cars and buildings. In our own yard, I could see the silhouettes of trees and bushes.**

**And a man watching me.**

A collective gasp rang throughout the room. I just rolled my eyes.

**I jerked back in surprise. A figure stood by a tree in the yard, about thirty feet away, where he could easily see through the window. He was close enough that I probably could have thrown something and hit him. He was certainly close enough that he could have seen what Lissa and I had just done. The shadows covered him so well that even with my heightened sight, I couldn't make out any of his features, save for his height. He was tall. Really tall. He stood there for just a moment, barely discernible, and then stepped back, disappearing into the shadows cast by the trees on the far side of the yard. I was pretty sure I saw someone else move nearby and join him before the blackness swallowed them both. Whoever these figures were, Oscar didn't like them. Not counting me, he usually got along with most people, growing upset only when someone posed an immediate danger. The guy outside hadn't done anything threatening to Oscar, but the cat had sensed something, something that put him on edge.**

**Something similar to what he always sensed in me.**

"A cat gave away the Guardians." Dimitri groaned.

**Icy fear raced through me, almost—but not quite—eradicating the lovely bliss of Lissa's bite. Backing up from the window, I jerked on a pair of jeans **

"Sleeping naked Little Dhampir?" Adrian smirked. "That is a wonderful image." This earned glares from over half the room.

**that I found on the floor, nearly falling over in the process. Once they were on, I grabbed my coat and Lissa's, along with our wallets. Shoving my feet into the first shoes I saw, I headed out the door.**

**Downstairs, I found her in the cramped kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator. One of our housemates, Jeremy, sat at the table, hand on his forehead as he stared sadly at a calculus book. Lissa regarded me with surprise.**

**"You shouldn't be up."**

**"We have to go. Now."**

**Her eyes widened, and then a moment later, understanding clicked in. **

**"Are you…really? Are you sure?"**

**I nodded. I couldn't explain how I knew for sure. I just did.**

**Jeremy watched us curiously. "What's wrong?"**

**An idea came to mind. "Liss, get his car keys."**

"Compulsion?" Sydney asked with a shudder. Lissa and I nodded. My mother looked disappointed but didn't comment, not yet at least.

**He looked back and forth between us. "What are you—"**

**Lissa unhesitatingly walked over to him. Her fear poured into me through our psychic bond, but there was something else too: her complete faith that I would take care of everything, that we would be safe.**

**Like always, I hoped I was worthy of that kind of trust.**

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" Lissa screeched "Of course you are worthy of that kind of trust. Never doubt yourself!" Her reprimand was met with a small smile. It was nice to hear that I was appreciated.

**She smiled broadly and gazed directly into his eyes. For a moment, Jeremy just stared, still confused, and then I saw the thrall seize him. His eyes glazed over, and he regarded her adoringly.**

**"We need to borrow your car," she said in a gentle voice. "Where are your keys?"**

**He smiled, and I shivered. **

So did the whole room.

**I had a high resistance to compulsion, but I could still feel its effects when it was directed at another person. That, and I'd been taught my entire life that using it was wrong. Reaching into his pocket, Jeremy handed over a set of keys hanging on a large red key chain.**

**"Thank you," said Lissa. "And where is it parked?"**

"Too damn far away" I huffed under my breath.

**"Down the street," he said dreamily."At the corner. By Brown." Four blocks away.**

**"Thank you," she repeated, backing up. "As soon as we leave, I want you to go back to studying. Forget you ever saw us tonight."**

**He nodded obligingly. I got the impression he would have walked off a cliff for her right then if she'd asked. **

"Is your compulsion stronger than Adrian's?" Abe puzzled. I did not like where this was going at all. Lissa nodded and Abe got this far off look in his eye.

"Whatever you are thinking old man, don't" I hissed "You will not involve her in any of you illustrious schemes. Do you understand?"

"Relax little girl." He chuckled at my exclamation "I was just thinking that is all." I was just about to shoot back another response when my mother continued reading, effectively cutting me off.

**All humans were susceptible to compulsion, but Jeremy appeared weaker than most. That came in handy right now.**

**"Come on," I told her. "We've got to move."**

**We stepped outside, heading toward the corner he'd named. I was still dizzy from the bite and kept stumbling, unable to move as quickly as I wanted. Lissa had to catch hold of me a few times to stop me from falling. All the time, that anxiety rushed into me from her mind. I tried my best to ignore it; I had my own fears to deal with.**

**"Rose…what are we going to do if they catch us?" she whispered.**

**"They won't," I said fiercely. "I won't let them."**

**"But if they've found us—"**

**"They found us before. **

"No we didn't" Alberta stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, we know that… now" I replied gesturing for my mother to continue reading.

**They didn't catch us then. We'll just drive over to the train station and go to L.A.**

**They'll lose the trail."**

"You make it sound simple" Vika stated.

**I made it sound simple. **

"Great minds, huh Vika?" I beamed. I hadn't had a chance to really speak with any of the Belikovs since I left Baia. I hope Viktoria had forgiven me. She smiled and was about to reply when Christian spoke up.

"I cannot handle two Roses"

"I can't handle two Vikas" Karo responded. I glared at both of them.

**I always did, even though there was nothing simple about being on the run from the people we'd grown up with. We'd been doing it for two years, hiding wherever we could and just trying to finish high school. Our senior year had just started, and living on a college campus had seemed safe. We were so close to freedom.**

**She said nothing more, and I felt her faith in me surge up once more. This was the way it had always been between us. I was the one who took action, who made sure things happened— sometimes recklessly so. **

"Sometimes?" the whole room chorused all at once.

"Fine, most of the time—happy?" I glared around the room as many people burst into laughter.

**She was the more reasonable one, the one who thought things out and researched them extensively before acting. Both styles had their uses, but at the moment, recklessness was called for. We didn't have time to hesitate.**

"Rule number one, never hesitate." I said smiling at Dimitri.

**Lissa and I had been best friends ever since kindergarten, when our teacher had paired us together for writing lessons. **

Eddie burst out laughing. Many faces looked confused.

"I remember this." He chuckled. "From this day on you were a hero to most of our class." My mother continued reading.

**Forcing five-year-olds to spell ****_Vasilisa Dragomir _****and ****_Rosemarie Hathaway _****was beyond cruel, and we'd—or rather, ****_I'd _****—responded appropriately. I'd chucked my book at our teacher and called her a fascist bastard. I hadn't known what those words meant, but I'd known how to hit a moving target.**

The whole room joined in Eddie's laughter at the story. Abe just looked proud. He had a huge smile on his face.

**Lissa and I had been inseparable ever since.**

"This is the tale of how your death defying friendship began?" Dimitri asked shaking his head. I nodded feeling ashamed at the way I had treated him these past few weeks.

**"Do you hear that?" she asked suddenly.**

**It took me a few seconds to pick up what her sharper senses already had. Footsteps, moving fast. I grimaced. We had two more blocks to go.**

**"We've got to run for it," I said, catching hold of her arm.**

**"But you can't—"**

**"Run."**

**It took every ounce of my willpower not to pass out on the sidewalk. My body didn't want to run after losing blood or while still metabolizing the effects of her saliva. But I ordered my muscles to stop their bitching **

"First you talked to a cat, now to your muscles" Adrian joked "Little Dhampir, I am really beginning to think you are crazy. Maybe we should get you some help." I rolled my eyes.

**and clung to Lissa as our feet pounded against the concrete. Normally I could have outrun her without any extra effort—particularly since she was barefoot—but tonight, she was all that held me upright.**

**The pursuing footsteps grew louder, closer. **

Everyone was on the edge of their seats. My mother's voice was steady but she began to read a little faster adding to the drama.

**Black stars danced before my eyes. Ahead of us, I could make out Jeremy's green Honda. Oh God, if we could just make it—Ten feet from the car, a man stepped directly into our path. We came to a screeching halt, and I jerked Lissa back by her arm. It was ****_him, _****the guy I'd seen across the street watching me. He was older than us, maybe mid-twenties, and as tall as I'd figured, probably six-six or six-seven. And under different circumstances—say, when he wasn't holding up our desperate escape—I would have thought he was hot. **

Dimitri smiled a full blown smile that took my breath away.

**Shoulder-length brown hair, tied back in a short ponytail. Dark brown eyes. A long brown coat—a duster, I thought it was called.**

Karo, Vika, Sonya, and Olena all looked at Dimitri and tried to stifle their laughter. They didn't want to give away who it was.

**But his hotness was irrelevant now. **

This sent Dimitri's sisters over the edge. They could no longer contain their giggles. He glared at them.

**He was only an obstacle keeping Lissa and me away from the car and our freedom. The footsteps behind us slowed, and I knew our pursuers had caught up. Off to the sides, I detected more movement, more people closing in. God. They'd sent almost a dozen guardians to retrieve us. I couldn't believe it. The queen herself didn't travel with that many.**

"We should know right Your Majesty." I said cheekily. Lissa just rolled her eyes.

**Panicked and not entirely in control of my higher reasoning, I acted out of instinct. **

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait…" Christian smirked "You have higher reasoning?" I flipped him off. This earned a reprimand from my mother before she began reading again.

**I pressed up to Lissa, keeping her behind me and away from the man who appeared to be the leader. "Leave her alone," I growled. "Don't touch her."**

"You were so protective." Janine complemented.

"I still am." I smiled. She smiled back. I could tell that she was seeing me or rather my past self in a whole new light.

**His face was unreadable, but he held out his hands in what was apparently supposed to be some sort of calming gesture, like I was a rabid animal he was planning to sedate.**

**"I'm not going to—"**

**He took a step forward. **

"Too close" I commented. A laugh rang out through the room. It was my mother. She was laughing.

"Glad to know you haven't changed Rose." She quipped before picking up the book to read again.

**Too close.**

Now, everyone in the room at least smiled, most laughed.

**I attacked him, leaping out in an offensive maneuver I hadn't used in two years, not since Lissa and I had run away.**

"Well, if you hadn't run away…" Janine started but was cut off by Lissa.

"If we hadn't run away" she sneered "I would either be a slave to Victor Dashkov or dead." I was across the room sitting in front of her before she even finished. Spirit darkness was taking its toll.

"Breath Liss, everything is ok. Just let all the anger go." She wouldn't look at me. "Damn it Liss." I gripped her arms making her look me in the eye. "Look at me. Breath with me." She looked at me as we took a couple of deep breaths together and I could see her relax. The darkness was receding. When I was back in my seat we continued where we left off.

**The move was stupid, another reaction born of instinct and fear. And it was hopeless. He was a skilled guardian, not a novice who hadn't finished his training. He also wasn't weak and on the verge of passing out.**

**And man, was he fast. I'd forgotten how fast guardians could be, how they could move and strike like cobras. He knocked me off as though brushing away a fly, and his hands slammed into me and sent me backwards. I don't think he meant to strike that hard**

The man in question shook his head further confirming my suspicions.

**probably just intended to keep me away—but my lack of coordination interfered with my ability to respond. Unable to catch my footing, I started to fall, heading straight toward the sidewalk at a twisted angle, hip-first. It was going to hurt. ****_A_****_lot._**

"Ouch" exclaimed all of the women except Lissa, Janine, Me, and Yeva.

**Only it didn't.**

"He caught you didn't he" Sonya guessed.

**Just as quickly as he'd blocked me, the man reached out and caught my arm, keeping me upright. When I'd steadied myself, I noticed he was staring at me—or, more precisely, at my neck. **

"Oh, the bite" Oksana looked nervous. I had almost forgotten she was here. She and Mark had been so quiet.

**Still disoriented, I didn't get it right away. Then, slowly, my free hand reached up to the side of my throat and lightly touched the wound Lissa had made earlier. When I pulled my fingers back, I saw slick, dark blood on my skin. **

"Did you really have to describe that?" Sydney whined looking a little green.

**Embarrassed, I shook my hair so that it fell forward around my face. My hair was thick and long and completely covered my neck. I'd grown it out for precisely this reason.**

**The guy's dark eyes lingered on the now-covered bite a moment longer and then met mine. I returned his look defiantly and quickly jerked out of his hold. He let me go, though I knew he could have restrained me all night if he'd wanted. **

"Wow! Did anyone else hear the double meaning in those words?" Adrian asked.

**Fighting the nauseating dizziness, I backed toward Lissa again, bracing myself for another attack. Suddenly, her hand caught hold of mine. "Rose," she said quietly."Don't."**

**Her words had no effect on me at first, but calming thoughts gradually began to settle in my mind, coming across through the bond. It wasn't exactly compulsion—she wouldn't use that on me—but it was effectual, as was the fact that we were hopelessly outnumbered and outclassed. Even I knew struggling would be pointless. The tension left my body, and I sagged in defeat.**

"Defeat and Rose don't usually go in the same sentence" chimed Lissa. "I was surprised that even with my calming thoughts she let it go so easily." I smiled as everyone in the room nodded their agreement.

**Sensing my resignation, the man stepped forward, turning his attention to Lissa. His face was calm. He swept her a bow and managed to look graceful doing it, which surprised me considering his height. "My name is Dimitri Belikov," he said. I could hear a faint Russian accent. "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."**

"That's the end of the chapter." Janine said "Who would like to read next?"

"Before we read the next chapter can I speak to you Sydney?" It was time to start making amends. I wanted to start with Sydney because next to Adrian she is the one who I hurt the most.


	3. Strange Things Happen

I was sitting on one of the two beds with my hands in my lap when Sydney walked in. She closed the door and an uncomfortable silence befell the room. Sydney stood by the door not saying or doing anything. Well I guess it is time to bite the bullet, so to speak. Blinking back the tears that are always threatening to spill when I think about what she must have went through I look up and catch her eyes.

"I'm sorry" I whisper before looking back down at my hands.

"I…What?" Sydney asked. I looked up to see the shocked expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Sydney" I cry "I'm so, so sorry. It's all my fault. You…you were punished for helping me. They told me you would be… Oh God Sydney, what did they do to you?" Traitorous tears spilled from my eyes. She came and set beside me and pulled me into her arms.

"Hey, hey, it's alright" she soothed "I'm here. I'm alright. They didn't hurt me. I haven't even really been punished."

"Really? I was told that you would be…" I shook my head "I am so sorry for what happened. Can you forgive me?" She looked at me with that rueful smile of hers.

"Rose, there is nothing to forgive" she assured. "I wanted to help. You're my friend even if you are an unnatural evil creature of the night." She finished with a laugh. I smiled.

"So, we are alright then?"

"Of course, now as much as I would love to stay here and chat I think it is time we went back to the others to finish your life story." She jeered. I groaned in protest but we left the room to head out to see the others.

* * *

Sydney and I take our seats. I felt a little bit happier than before. I had fixed one of my friendships. It felt great. Although, apparently while we were gone the others decided who was going to read next. So without another word Alberta cleared her throat and began "Chapter 2"

**MY HATRED NOTWITHSTANDING, **

Dimitri's eyebrow rose. I think he knew who I was talking about. But, I also think he could read on my face that at the time I was just taking my anger out on him.

**I HAD to admit Dimitri Beli-whatever was pretty smart. **

"Beli-Kov" Karolina enunciated. "It's really not that hard Rose." She stated matter-of-factly. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her.

**After they'd carted us off to the airport to and onto the Academy's private jet, **

"Your Academy has a private jet!" Sydney exclaimed "The Alchemist have me schlepping around in coach, so unfair!" when she looked around to see us all staring at her she shrank back into her seat. I don't think she realized she said that out loud.

**he'd taken one look at the two of us whispering and ordered us separated.**

My mother through her hands up on exasperation "Well of course he did. Five minutes together and you two would come up with an escape plan." Alberta laughed outright and continued reading.

**"Don't let them talk to each other," he warned the guardian who escorted me to the back of the plane. "Five minutes together, and they'll come up with an escape plan."**

Everyone in the room joined in, laughing along with Alberta. I however was extremely disturbed. I looked between my mother and Dimitri with what I could only assume was a look that showed fear and shock.

"What is it Rose? What's wrong?" Dimitri asked, concern lacing every word. I took a deep breath.

"I don't know which is scarier." I said sure my face should sheer terror "That those two think alike" gesturing to my mother and Dimitri "or that I'm in love with someone who thinks like my mother." That sent a few into another round of laughter. But, when I looked to Dimitri his face showed shock and surprise before his guardian mask was back in place. Strange.

**I shot him a haughty look and stormed off down the aisle. Never mind the fact we ****_had _****been planning escape.**

"Kiz, you really are my daughter. What was your plan?" Abe had a mysterious glint in his eye. I glared at him. This caused him to laugh outright.

**As it was, things didn't look good for our heroes—or heroines, rather. **

"Wow Rose, conceited much?" Eddie laughed. I shrugged.

**Once we were in the air, our odds of escape dropped further. Even supposing a miracle occurred and I did manage to take out all ten guardians, we'd sort of have a problem in getting off the plane. I figured they might have parachutes aboard somewhere, but in the unlikely event I'd be able to operate one, there was still that little issue of survival, seeing as we'd probably land somewhere in the Rocky Mountains.**

**No, we weren't getting off this plane until it landed in backwoods Montana. I'd have to think of something then, something that involved getting past the Academy's magical wards and ten times as many guardians. **

"Yeah. No problem." Smirked Christian. This made Alberta laugh again.

**Yeah. No problem.**

A scream rang out through the room. I jumped up looking for why people had screamed only to see Eddie, Mia, Adrian, and Lissa huddled together ranting about the end of the world. I rolled my eyes and started toward those idiots when a wave of dizziness struck me. My hand shot out reaching for anything to steady me. Luckily, I was close enough to Mikhail that he caught my hand and steadied me.

"Easy Rose," he said standing up to help me back to my seat. "Are you ok?" I sat down looking around to all the concerned faces. I put a hand to my forehead leaning farther back into the plush couch.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I replied "I just got a little dizzy for a second there." Olena was at my side taking my vitals just to make sure I was really telling the truth. Adrian, Eddie, and Mia had all returned to their seats. However, Lissa's sad and scared face was looking at me over Olena's shoulder.

"Everything looks alright." Olena affirmed after she was finished with her assessment of my health. "But, you little miss need to take it easy." She helped me lay down on the couch. I nodded. As Olena returned to her seat Lissa leaned down and engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. She then returned to her seat and Alberta continued reading where she left off.

**Although Lissa sat at the front with the Russian guy, her fear sang back to me, pounding inside my head like a hammer. My concern for her cut into my fury. They couldn't take her back ****_there, _****not to that place. I wondered if Dimitri might have hesitated if he could feel what I did and if he knew what I knew. Probably not. He didn't care.**

"Didn't care!" Dimitri roared making me flinch. "How can you say I didn't care? Of course I care!" He was out of his seat in a flash. I haven't seen him this mad in a long time. It scared me a little. I started to sit up, only to have Eddie and Mia push me back down.

"Dimitri?" I pleaded, hoping he would look at me. He turned and caught my eye. My breath caught for just a second before I continued. "I'm sorry. I was angry and I didn't know you then. Of course I know you care, even back then." I finished with a small smile and held out my hands to him. I needed him in my arms, to comfort him. He obliged sinking down to his knees beside me and wrapping me in his strong, warm arms. After a few minutes later we sprang apart as someone cleared their throat. I sent a glare toward my parents—who I am sure are the culprits—and lean back away from the man I love. To my surprise, he lifts my head up and sits down laying me back down in his lap.

**As it was, her emotions grew so strong that for a moment, I had the disorienting sensation of sitting in her seat—in her ****_skin _****even. It happened sometimes, and without much warning, she'd pull me right into her head. **

"I know it sucked sometimes but, I miss the bond." I said. Lissa nodded.

"What?" Mark and Oksana exclaimed together. "Your…No…but I…how?" Oksana stammered. Mark put a hand on her arm, to calm her, looking just as puzzled as Oksana sounded.

"I died." I stated "When I brought myself back it broke. I'm sure it will be in one of the books." I waved my hand to Alberta telling her to continue reading.

**Dimitri's tall frame sat beside me, and my hand—****_her _****hand—gripped a bottle of water. He leaned forward to pick up something, **

"A western novel" Lissa and I said together. I laughed before adding "Really?" Lissa nodded

"You didn't see it?" she asked. I shook my head

"No, I guessed." I admitted looking up into Dimitri's eyes.

**revealing six tiny symbols tattooed on the back of his neck: ****_molnija _****marks.**

**They looked like two streaks of jagged lightning crossing in an X symbol. One for each Strigoi he'd killed. Above them was a twisting line, sort of like a snake, that marked him as a guardian. The promise mark.**

"Are you going to be doing a lot of that?" Jill spoke up. I looked at her questioningly waiting for her to continue. She did. "Are you going to explain things we already know?" Before I could speak up, all of the other guardians in the room answered.

"Yes" I heard in surround sound. My mother continued "A guardian is constantly going over information and observing surroundings."

**Blinking, I fought against her and shifted back into my own head with a grimace. I hated when that happened. Feeling Lissa's emotions was one thing, but slipping into her was something we both despised.**

**She saw it as an invasion of privacy, so I usually didn't tell her when it happened. **

"And exactly how often did it happen, Rosemarie?" Lissa demanded. I stayed silent. "Rose!"

**Neither of us could control it. **

I shot Lissa a pointed look.

**It was another effect of the bond, a bond neither of us fully understood. Legends existed about psychic links between guardians and their Moroi, but the stories had never mentioned anything like this. We fumbled through it as best we could.**

"You know Rose; you could have come to me. I would have helped." Alberta said looking up from the book to catch my eyes. This woman had been there for me all of my life. She cared for me like I was her own daughter.

"I would have Alberta, if I hadn't been told not to." I told her. Honestly, I had wanted to go to Alberta but Ms. Karp had told us not to. "We were young and scared. The first time I went into Lissa's head Mason thought I was having a seizure. Do you remember when I ended up in the clinic for 3 days of observation? It scared us both but his reaction is what helped me to realize the fewer people that knew the better." Everyone was in awe at this. There was a moment of silence before Alberta nodded and continued reading.

**Near the end of the flight, Dimitri walked back to where I sat and traded places with the guardian beside me. I pointedly turned away, staring out the window absentmindedly. Several moments of silence passed.**

**Finally, he said, "Were you really going to attack all of us?"**

**I didn't answer.**

**"Doing that…protecting her like that—it was very brave." **

"What?" my mom screeched "It was stupid!" I just rolled my eyes.

**He paused.****_"Stupid, _****but still brave. Why did you even try it?"**

"Because she's her guardian, duh!" Victoria exclaimed. Looking at Dimitri like that was the most obvious thing in the world. Dimitri and I laughed knowing that was my exact response.

**I glanced over at him, brushing my hair out of my face so I could look him levelly in the eye."Because I'm her guardian." **

I shot Dimitri a look that said see even your sister agrees with me, but said nothing. Other throughout the room snickered and giggled.

**I turned back toward the window. After another quiet moment, he stood up and returned to the front of the jet.**

**When we landed, Lissa and I had no choice but to let the commandos drive us out to the Academy. Our car stopped at the gate, and our driver spoke with guards who verified we weren't Strigoi about to go off on a killing spree. After a minute, they let us pass on through the wards and up to the Academy itself. It was around sunset—the start of the vampiric day—and the campus lay wrapped in shadows.**

**It probably looked the same, sprawling and gothic. The Moroi were big on tradition; nothing ever changed with them. This school wasn't as old as the ones back in Europe, but it had been built in the same style. The buildings boasted elaborate, almost churchlike architecture, with high peaks and stone carvings. Wrought iron gates enclosed small gardens and doorways here and there. After living on a college campus, I had a new appreciation for just how much this place resembled a university more than a typical high school.**

"I would love to see it. It sounds so beautiful." Sydney gushed. "Rose, I didn't know you were so into architecture. You didn't seem that interested in Russia."

"No offence Sydney" I laughed. "But, you are not exactly who I wanted to be exploring Russia with." I looked from Sydney up into Dimitri's face. The smile that graced his features was breathtaking.

**We were on the secondary campus, which was divided into lower and upper schools. Each was built around a large open quadrangle decorated with stone paths and enormous, century-old trees. We were going toward the upper school's quad, which had academic buildings on one side, while dhampir dormitories and the gym sat opposite. Moroi dorms sat on one of the other ends, and opposite them were the administrative buildings that also served the lower school. Younger students lived on the primary campus, farther to the west.**

**Around all the campuses was space, space, and more space. We were in Montana, after all, miles away from any real city. The air felt cool in my lungs and smelled of pine and wet, decaying leaves. Overgrown forests ringed the perimeters of the Academy, and during the day, you could see mountains rising up in the distance. As we walked into the main part of the upper school, I broke from my guardian and ran up to Dimitri.**

**"Hey, Comrade."**

"So that's it. It just popped into your head." Dimitri sighed exasperatedly.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p' and grinning.

**He kept walking and wouldn't look at me. "You want to talk now?**

**"Are you taking us to Kirova?"**

**"Headmistress Kirova," he corrected. On the other side of him, Lissa shot me a look that said, ****_Don't start something._**

**"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self-righteous old bit—"**

"Rosemarie!" My mother screamed "Do you ever show respect to anyone?"

"Sure…" I stated matter-of-factly. "I show respect to people who have earned it." She thought about this for a moment before conceding and telling Alberta to continue reading.

**My words faded as the guardians led us through a set of doors—straight into the commons. I sighed. Were these people ****_really _****so cruel? There had to be at least a dozen ways to get to Kirova's office, and they were taking us right through the center of the commons. And it was breakfast time.**

"It wasn't even the fastest way to get there!" I exclaimed. Dimitri and Alberta chuckled.

"You would know wouldn't you Rosie?" Christian smirked. I started to sit up but Dimitri wouldn't let me.

"You know I can and will kick your ass for calling me Rosie, right?" I hissed glaring at him. I must have looked pretty intimidating because he paled and nodded his head.

**Novice guardians—dhampirs like me—and Moroi sat together, eating and socializing, faces alight with whatever current gossip held the Academy's attention. When we entered, the loud buzz of conversation stopped instantly, like someone had flipped a switch. Hundreds of sets of eyes swiveled toward us.**

**I returned the stares of my former classmates with a lazy grin, trying to get a sense as to whether things had changed. Nope. **

"Did you really expect things to change?" Eddie asked begrudgingly. I just shook my head.

**Didn't seem like it. Camille Conta still looked like the prim, perfectly groomed bitch I remembered, still the self-appointed leader of the Academy's royal Moroi cliques. Off to the side, Lissa's gawky near-cousin Natalie watched with wide eyes, as innocent and naive as before.**

When Alberta mentioned Natalie I flinched. I knew that these books are going to be hard to listen too but, I didn't think it would start this soon. I started to withdraw into myself and away from Dimitri even though he was trying to comfort me.

**And on the other side of the room…well, that was interesting. Aaron. Poor, poor Aaron, who'd no doubt, had his heart broken when Lissa left. He still looked as cute as ever—maybe more so now—with those same golden looks that complemented hers so well. His eyes followed her every move. Yes. Definitely not over her. It was sad, really, because Lissa had never really been all that into him. I think she'd gone out with him simply because it seemed like the expected thing to do.**

**But what I found most interesting was that Aaron had apparently found a way to pass the time without her. Beside him, holding his hand, was a Moroi girl who looked about eleven**

"Eleven! I do not look eleven!" Mia screeched. Eddie, Christian, Lissa, and Adrian all burst into laughter. I just laid there trying to control my breathing to keep from being sick again.

"If it helps I thought you were thirteen when we first met." Adrian soothed.

"No! That doesn't help! I was seventeen when we met." This just sent those four into another round of laughs.

** but had to be older, unless he'd become a pedophile during our absence. With plump little cheeks and blond ringlets, she looked like a porcelain doll. A very pissed off and evil porcelain doll. **

"Damn you Rose, first I look eleven and now I am a doll." Mia grumbled.

**She gripped his hand tightly and shot Lissa a look of such burning hatred that it stunned me. What the hell was that all about? She was no one I knew. Just a jealous girlfriend, I guessed. I'd be pissed too if my guy was watching someone else like that.**

**Our walk of shame mercifully ended, though our new setting—Headmistress Kirova's office—didn't really improve things. The old hag looked exactly like I remembered, sharp-nosed and gray-haired. She was tall and slim, like most Moroi, and had always reminded me of a vulture. **

"You know" Eddie mused "Now that you mention it I can see it." I closed my eyes trying to stay calm. I knew what was coming and it was making me feel so bad.

**I knew her well because I'd spent a lot of time in her office.**

"I know! You could have saved an entire rainforest with the amount of paper they used to tell me what all you had done." My mother exclaimed. I could feel a few sets of eyes on me but I didn't comment and Alberta kept on reading.

**Most of our escorts left us once Lissa and I were seated, and I felt a little less like a prisoner. Only Alberta, the captain of the school's guardians, and Dimitri stayed. They took up positions along the wall, looking stoic and terrifying, just as their job description required.**

"I like that. I want to be referred to as stoic and terrifying." Eddie said with a laugh.

**Kirova fixed her angry eyes on us and opened her mouth to begin what would no doubt be a major bitch session. A deep, gentle voice stopped her.**

**"Vasilisa."**

**Startled, I realized there was someone else in the room. I hadn't noticed. Careless for a guardian, even a novice one.**

"At least you realized your mistake." Mark praised "that means you won't make it again." Tears were starting to come out of my eyes.

**With a great deal of effort, Victor Dashkov**

At the mention of _his_ name I was out of my seat and sprinting to the bathroom effectively ripping out the I.V. and making it just in time to lose the lunch I ate not too long ago. Once I rinse my mouth out I turn to see Sonya Karp and Jill.

"Are you ok?" Jill asks. I nod. Ms. Karp and Jill wrap me in a huge hug. When we break apart Jill takes my right arm and Ms. Karp takes my left. They help me back to the meeting room I feel so drained and weak. As they sit me down Olena comes over with a fresh I.V. needle and tubing putting that stupid back in my hand. The tension in the air was thick and when everyone had reclaimed their seats Alberta looked around tentatively before continuing to read.

** rose from a corner chair. ****_Prince _****Victor Dashkov.**

I flinched and could feel all the air leave my body. It seemed like I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried, get my lungs to work. I started to panic. But, it goes unnoticed as Alberta continues to read.

** Lissa sprang up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his frail body.**

**"Uncle," she whispered.**

"He's not my uncle." Lissa hissed. I could tell it was darkness and I hoped that she would be alright but I was still freaking out. I was focused on trying to get as much breath as possible. My emotions were all over the place. I am angry and hurt, sad and remorseful, and extremely confused. Why is this happening? I forgave myself for killing him a long time ago.

** She sounded on the verge of tears as she tightened her grip.**

**With a small smile, he gently patted her back. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa." He looked toward me. "And you too, Rose."**

When I didn't have a snarky comment Lissa looked at me seeing what was wrong.

"Rose!" She screamed "Oh God, she is turning blue!" Christian grabbed her around the waist holding her back as Olena and Ms. Karp made their way to me. I reached for Dimitri's hand seeking some kind of comfort. Tears are streaming down my face. I look into Ms. Karp's eyes and feel the compulsion take hold of me.

"Breathe Rose" She said soothingly. "Everything is going to be ok. You are not there anymore, just breathe." I feel my lungs fill with sweet, sweet oxygen. Without ever breaking eye contact with me Ms. Karp speaks again.

"Oksana, I need a healing charm. Rose, take deep breaths sweetheart. Everything is going to be ok."

"I didn't mean to!" I gasped. "I didn't mean to!" I was so wrapped up in the past I almost didn't catch it when Dimitri started singing to me in Russian. That is what I needed to calm me and he knew it. A little of the tension left my body making it that much easier to breathe. All eyes in the room are on me but I am focusing on Dimitri's calming song and Ms. Karp's calming words. I feel cool metal against my skin and look down to see the healing ring Oksana made sitting on my finger. I sighed in relief.

"Roza…" Dimitri whispered. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I…I don't know." I stutter. "I was fine but then I had all these emotions slamming into me making it hard to breathe. But, I'm ok n—" a knock at the door startled us all and interrupted my train of thought. My mother started walking to the door when I noticed that an envelope was being slid under the door. Picking up the envelope she turned to the room to read out the letter.

_Dear Friends,_

_ I know this has been difficult on you all and it is still very early in the novels. But, I am telling you the only way to heal is to keep reading. Rosemarie is going to be alright. Emotions are running high and I hate to be crass but you really must continue reading. Because Rose has been wearing the spirit charmed bracelet for five weeks it will take a while for the effects to completely leave her system. I know that you felt relief immediately Rose, but as situations become stressful the residual spirit will take hold. You must fight it. The healing charm will help. Good luck Friends._

"Ok" I affirmed. "Let's continue reading."

"Roza…" Dimitri exclaimed "No! You need to rest." This was met with sounds of agreement from around the room.

"NO!" I scream. "I just want to keep reading is that too much to ask? I am fine and whoever has trapped us in here said we need to continue reading. Please."

"Fine, but after we finish this chapter we are taking a break. Understood?" I nodded my head and waited for everyone to reclaim their seats before Alberta continued reading.

**I nodded back, trying to hide how shocked I was. He'd been sick when we left, but this—this was ****_horrible. _****He was Natalie's father, only about forty or so, but he looked twice that age. Pale. Withered. Hands shaking. My heart broke watching him. With all the horrible people in the world, it didn't seem fair that this guy should get a disease that was going to kill him young and ultimately keep him from becoming king.**

**Although not technically her uncle—the Moroi used family terms very loosely, especially the royals—Victor was a close friend of Lissa's family and had gone out of his way to help her after her parents had died. I liked him; he was the first person I was happy to see here.**

**Kirova let them have a few more moments and then stiffly drew Lissa back to her seat.**

**Time for the lecture.**

**It was a good one—one of Kirova's best, which was saying something. She was a master at them. I swear that was the only reason she'd gone into school administration, because I had yet to see any evidence of her actually ****_liking _****kids. The rant covered the usual topics: responsibility reckless behavior, self-centeredness.…Bleh. **

"Exactly how many lectures did you receive from this woman?" Mikhail pondered.

"At least 4 times a week since I was four. You do the math." I answered nonchalantly.

**I immediately found myself spacing out, alternatively pondering the logistics of escaping through the window in her office.**

"That's my girl" Abe stated proudly which earned a glare from my mother. He cleared his throat "I mean bad Rose." He continued still smiling. It sent me into a fit of giggles.

**But when the tirade shifted to me—well, that was when I tuned back in.**

**"You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomirs; ****_you _****nearly enabled them to do it."**

**"Rose didn't kidnap me." Lissa spoke before I could, her voice and face calm, despite her uneasy feelings. "I wanted to go. Don't blame her."**

**Ms. Kirova ****_tsked_**** at us both and paced the office, hands folded behind her narrow back.**

**"Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still ****_her _****responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe."**

**I snapped.**

"About damn time!" Christian bellowed.

**"I ****_did _****do my duty!" I shouted, jumping up from my chair. Dimitri and Alberta both flinched but left me alone since I wasn't trying to hit anyone. **

"Yet!" Christian and Eddie exclaimed together.

**Yet. **

Everyone started laughing at this. Even thought the tension in the room was still palpable it had lessened because of them.

**"I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of ****_you" _****—I made a sweeping gesture around the room—"could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to."**

**Through the bond, I felt Lissa trying to send me calming messages, again urging me not to let anger get the best of me. Too late.**

**Kirova stared at me, her face blank. "Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?"**

**I bit my lip.**

"And that is all I needed to know that you were hiding something." Alberta said. Dimitri just nodded his head.

**"I see. Well, then. By my estimation, the only reason you left—aside from the novelty of it, no doubt—was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance."**

"What destructive stunt?" Ms. Karp asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"I can honestly say I didn't do anything but I am sure what happened will be in the book." Alberta rolled her eyes and continued to read.

**"No, that's not—"**

**"And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible."**

"What!" My mother screeched. "She can't do that!"

"Mom it's the past calm down all is well."

**My cockiness dried up."I…what?"**

**Lissa stood up beside me. "You can't do that! She's my guardian."**

**"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice."**

**"But my parents—"**

**"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave."**

"That bitch my daughter is not expendable." Janine seethed. I was in shock my mother just cursed and called an authority figure a bitch.

**I stared at Kirova, unable to believe what I was hearing. "Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal? **

The woman in question flinched.

**Did she even know I was gone? **

"Of course I knew" She whispered.**  
Or maybe you'll send me off to my ****_father?"_**

Now it was Abe's turn to flinch. I looked away at my hands ashamed.

**Her eyes narrowed at the bite in that last word. When I spoke again, my voice was so cold, I barely recognized it.**

**"Or maybe you're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day."**

**"Miss Hathaway," she hissed, "you are out of line."**

**"They have a bond." Dimitri's low, accented voice broke the heavy tension, and we all turned toward him. I think Kirova had forgotten he was there, but I hadn't. **

"Not a word Adrian." I snapped as he opened his mouth. He just smirked and kept his mouth shut.

**His presence was way too powerful to ignore. He still stood against the wall, looking like some sort of cowboy sentry in that ridiculous long coat of his. He looked at me, not Lissa, his dark eyes staring straight through me. "Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?"**

**I at least had the satisfaction of seeing Kirova caught off guard as she glanced between us and Dimitri.**

**"No…that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries."**

**"It's obvious," he said. "I suspected as soon as I started watching them." Neither Lissa nor I responded, and I averted my eyes from his.**

**"That is a gift," murmured Victor from his corner."A rare and wonderful thing."**

**"The best guardians always had that bond," added Dimitri."In the stories."**

**Kirova's outrage returned. "Stories that are centuries old," she exclaimed. "Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the Academy after everything she's done?"**

**He shrugged. "She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential—"**

**"Wild and disrespectful?"I interrupted. "Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?"**

"I'm sorry." I murmured still looking at my hands. Dimitri put a finger under my chin and made me look up at him.

"It's ok Roza." He whispered gently. "I understand you were angry and lashing out." Then he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

**"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now," said Kirova."Her ****_sanctioned _****guardian."**

**"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?"**

I started to speak but he stopped me.

**That was pretty mean of me to say—particularly since most Moroi and their guardians were of Russian or Romanian descent—but the comment seemed cleverer at the time than it really was. And it wasn't like**

**I was one to talk. I might have been raised in the U.S., but my parents were foreign-born. My dhampir mother was Scottish—red-haired, with a ridiculous accent—and I'd been told my Moroi dad was Turkish. That genetic combination had given me skin the same color as the inside of an almond, along with what I liked to think were semi-exotic desert-princess features: big dark eyes and hair so deep brown that it usually looked black. I wouldn't have minded inheriting the red hair, but we take what we get.**

"Conceded much?" Christian smirked.

**Kirova threw her hands up in exasperation and turned to him. "You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and ****_very _****raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian."**

**"So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again."**

**"Impossible. She'll still be hopelessly behind her peers."**

**"No, I won't," I argued. No one listened to me.**

**"Then give her extra training sessions," he said.**

**They continued on while the rest of us watched the exchange like it was a Ping-Pong game. My pride was still hurt over the ease with which Dimitri had tricked us, but it occurred to me that he might very well keep me here with Lissa. Better to stay at this hellhole than be without her. Through our bond, I could feel her trickle of hope.**

**"Who's going to put in the extra time?" demanded Kirova."You?"**

**Dimitri's argument came to an abrupt stop. "Well, that's not what I—"**

**Kirova crossed her arms with satisfaction. "Yes. That's what I thought."**

**Clearly at a loss, he frowned. His eyes flicked toward Lissa and me, and I wondered what he saw. Two pathetic girls, looking at him with big, pleading eyes? Or two runaways who'd broken out of a high-security school and swiped half of Lissa's inheritance?**

"I saw two girls with big, pleading eyes who were in over their heads and too scared and stubborn to ask for help." The man in question said. I was dumbfounded by his admission. How could he read us so well when we had just met?

**"Yes," he said finally. "I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones."**

"Thanks Comrade." I sighed.

**"And then what?" retorted Kirova angrily. "She goes unpunished?"**

**"Find some other way to punish her," answered Dimitri. "Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular." His unspoken words made me shudder, reminding me of my earlier statement about "blood whores." Few dhampir girls became guardians anymore.**

**Victor suddenly spoke up from his corner. "I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent."**

**Ms. Kirova stared out her window. It was completely black outside. With the Academy's nocturnal schedule, ****_morning _****and ****_afternoon _****were relative terms. That, and they kept the windows tinted to block out excess light.**

**When she turned back around, Lissa met her eyes. "Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay."**

**Oh, Lissa, I thought. ****_Be careful. _**

"Why would sh—" Karolina started before Alberta's voice pierced the room.

"Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir!" She screamed. "I cannot believe you would do such a thing." She continued reading answering everyone's questions about her outburst.

**Using compulsion on another Moroi was dangerous—particularly in front of witnesses. But Lissa was only using a tiny bit, and we needed all the help we could get.**

Everyone looked shocked. But no one else said a word so Alberta continued reading.

**Fortunately, no one seemed to realize what was happening.**

**I don't even know if the compulsion made a difference, but finally, Kirova sighed.**

**"If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be." She turned to me. "Your continued enrollment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line ****_once, _****and you're gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have—before ****_and _****after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent…away."**

**I gave a harsh laugh. "Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart?" I nodded toward Lissa. "Afraid we'll run away again?"**

**"I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for." Her thin lips tightened into a straight line. "You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it."**

**I started to say it wasn't generous at all, but then I caught Dimitri's gaze. It was hard to read. He might have been telling me he believed in me. He might have been telling me I was an idiot to keep fighting with Kirova. I didn't know.**

"It wasn't smart to keep fighting Kirova but I was trying to tell you I believe in you." He confessed smiling down at me.

**Looking away from him for the second time during the meeting, I stared at the floor, conscious of Lissa beside me and her own encouragement burning in our bond. At long last, I exhaled and glanced back up at the headmistress.**

**"Fine. I accept."**

"About damn time!" my mother almost screamed. I laughed out loud at her reaction.

"Mom, you do realize this is the past right?" I chuckled "You already knew I had accepted." She flushed.


End file.
